


seen for himself // sylvain gautier

by windowsmaker



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Not too heavy though, Slight support conversation spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: For his entire life, Sylvain's been seen for his crested blood and noble lineage. And for once, he's seen for who he is.





	seen for himself // sylvain gautier

While he took pride in being such a ladies man, Sylvain also knew that he was not only popular for his charm and looks, but it was also due to the crest he bore. He knew that the key factor in how successful he was with getting a girlfriend was the idea of a quick ticket to being royalty if she had a child that bore the same crest as he.

One thing Sylvain did not take pride in, however, was how deeply he had fallen in love with his professor. Most, if not all, of the ‘girlfriends’ Sylvain had had, he hadn’t ever experienced a feeling of longing as bad as the one he harbored for Byleth. All the girls he had ever flirted with, he’d never actually meant any of it. Because in the end, they only wanted his bloodline. Not him, and he had grown accustomed to the pain his knowledge had cost him. 

When he had first met Byleth, it was when he learnt she’d be proctoring the Blue Lions. While he had always thought she was attractive, he’d never thought he’d have so many butterflies in his stomach when her eyes would meet his, never thought how warm his face would get when she praised him for doing something right in class. 

And he never thought he’d actually fall in love. Love was never an easy topic for Sylvain, no matter how charming and good-looking he was. He always looked at love with ignorance, knowing he’d just be arranged into marriage with a noble woman. He wouldn’t ever allow himself to fall in love with any girl he’d have a slight crush on, because ever since a young age, he knew it was because of his royal lineage. 

He couldn’t quite remember the exact moment he stated to look at his professor with romantic interest. It could have been when she had gently dressed a wound she had accidentally gave him when they were sparing. When her fingers danced softly across his hip, rubbing healing ointment across the scratch, then the feeling of her arms wrapping around him with an apologetic hug. 

It could have been when Byleth hadn’t treated him differently when he had told her he hated her, called her a spoiled brat for growing up free from the baggage of having royal blood. When she had allowed him to let out his anger, and never held it against him. 

But he could remember the exact moment when he fell in love with her. It was when he had taken a hit for her on the battlefield, and she came and talked with him. It was then he realized just how much the professor had meant to him. He had carried on his entire life hating his crest, and his family lineage, and then he had met her. 

She hadn’t known about her crest, and when she finally learned of it, she didn’t allow it to affect her. She carried on the exact same, never saying she was better than a commoner just because the crest of flames resided inside her. It was then, he realized that she had unknowingly shown him that there were other ways to live with a crest just by going about her day normally.

When the war had ended and Sylvain had spent a night of restlessness fighting his thoughts, he had confided in Byleth and confessed everything to her, and by Sothis was he relieved when she had accepted his feelings and confessed she felt the same. He knew that Byleth wasn’t wanting him for his blood, but rather his heart and himself. For once he was seen for himself, seen for Sylvain, and not his crested. 

Anytime Sylvain looks down to see the blue and orange jewels sparkling in the middle of the silver ring that sits atop his finger, he can’t help but smile in adoration. He can’t help but think he’s living in a dream anytime he sees Byleth in his bed in one of his shirts as she sleeps peacefully, oblivious to the outside world. 

Though Byleth has had Sylvain’s ring on her finger just as long as he’s had hers on his, he still can’t get over the fact that she’s his to hold, to wrap his arms around. No matter how many times he hears the words “I love you” come from her lips, he can’t help the blush that rises over his cheeks, or the butterflies that can’t ever seem to calm down whenever she’s in sight. 

Sylvain used to think so many different things about love. That it was useless, that there wasn’t a point when most cared about a child with crested blood, and now the only thing Sylvain thinks of when he thinks of love, is Byleth.


End file.
